Double Trouble
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: Pearlmethyst college AU! In which the well-know Pearl, has an unknown twin, ('Blue' based off the new Pearl character shown in 'The Answer') Amethyst thinks Pearl's pulling some prank on her, and tries to get her to crack, but guess what; She finds out not only is this actually Pearl's twin, but Pearl has a crush on her too, w oah how does that happen, rea d and find out I guess.


Amethyst had finished her classes for the day, and was making her way back to the dormitories. She saw someone emerging from the parking lot, someone familiar. She halted, seeing who she thought was her roommate, making her way over to the sidewalk. A grin plastered itself on Amethyst's face. "Hey P!" she shouted.

The other girl was oblivious, walking past Amethyst. Amethyst ran up to her, giving her a slap on the back, "Uhh, nice haircut?"

She looked to the taller girl. Her appearance had seemed different than normal. Her normally short combed back hair, was a bit fluffier, seemingly a tad bit longer. She had a heavy fringe drape over nearly half her face covering one, almost both of her eyes. "Pearl" had on a light sweater, and an ugly pair of jean shorts to go along with it. It seemed a bit off.

The taller girl stopped, and turned to Amethyst, confused. She let out a quick and quiet, "Oh. Thank you."

She kept her gaze down at Amethyst, who seemed expectant of something. Amethyst suddenly chuckled, loudly asking "Pearl, what's with the look?"

The one addressed had jumped at the sudden shouting. But she had a realization. "Oh, you know Pearl? I'm her twin sister. You've been mistaken."

Amethyst lifted a brow, and snickered again, "Uuhh, twin sister? Right, and what's your name?"

The stranger put out a hand and introduced herself, "Blue."

Amethyst burst into laughter, Blue recoiled her hand, backing up.

"Blue? Come on P, you gotta do better than that. You're so bad at pranks."

"Uh.." Blue paused, "Yeah- no, it's Blue. Can you tell me where Pearl is?"

Amethyst took a breath, from laughing so hard. "Oh my god, sure 'Blue', she's in class right now, but we'll go back to the room." Amethyst decided to go along with it for now. It was seemingly obvious to her that Pearl was trying to get back for the pranks Amethyst had previously done. But she wasn't about to fall for this nonsense.

She stuck out a hand, reoffering the shake that Blue started. "Amethyst, by the way, I'm the roommate."

Walking with Blue on the way back, Amethyst hatched a plan. She could easily get Pearl to crack, and stop with this game. Or at least she could have fun trying. "So uh, Hey Blue" Amethyst started casually, "You here visiting my girlfriend for the weekend?" Amethyst smirked

"Girlfriend?" Blue asked, "Well, I mean yes I am." She cleared her throat, "Sorry to come off so surprised, I didn't know you two were a couple."

"Oh yeah," Amethyst boasted. "That tall glass of water is all mine, your sis is a real babe." She gave a glance to Blue.

"I see," she responded, "Well, I'm glad to hear you're finally together."

"Finally?" Amethsyt asked. She looked up ahead, the dorm building was coming up.

"Yes, it's very sweet you know, she's been telling me about you for months."

Amethyst held back a scoff, "Oh has she?"

Blue nodded, "She would go on about this 'Lazy, gross, exasperating Roommate, that was unfortunately quite adorable and attractive."

Amethsyt had definitely heard some of those words from pearl before, but the rest was new. She kinda liked it. "Unfortunately cute huh?"

Blue went on, "Honest, she swore to me she was cursed, that it was kind of punishment, that she wanted someone as unbearable as you to mesh her lips against."

Blue put a hand to her cheek, "..I didn't ask for her to go into such detail." She looks over to Amethyst, before heading into the building with her, "But hey, I'm glad things worked out."

Amethyst stopped and nervously chuckled. "Uhh, haha, okay." She turned down a hallway, Amethyst couldn't let Pearl feel like she won this. Obviously she was trying to make her more uncomfortable. She had to step it up.

"Yeah man, I mean, you can only resist an arrogant, whiny, hottie for so long." Amethyst knew her dialogue was starting to leak the truth, but who cares, she might as well let out her thoughts, whether Pearl is joking or not.

"I can tell why she'd be annoyed too, hey she's not exactly my first choice for a roommate either." Amethyst scratched at her cheek, "But uhh, yeah I mean, she can be real nice, and helpful and- you know she really is a good person." Amethyst quickly covered up her thoughts "I mean- hot, and hot, she's so hot though. And those perky little breats? Hoho man."

"Uh, Amethyst?" Blue, again, didn't ask for so much detail.

"Oh hey!" Amethyst interrupted, "it's right up these stairs, c'mon." She raced to the top, with Blue lagging behind. They both soon came to the door, Amethyst fishing her keys out to unlock.

"Sorry, but excuse me" Blue tapped Amethyst, "Is there a restroom on this floor?"

"At the end of the hall,B." she said so casually.

"Right, thank you, I'll be back."

Amethyst snickered, "Of course" she said. Amethyst swung open her door, leaving it open a crack, for the guest she supposed she had. She kicked off her shoes, threw her bag and went belly down on her twin bed.

She breathed into the pillow, taking a small break to herself after her classes. Before she knew it, she'd hear Pearl come back into the room. Looking up, she realized it was actually Pearl this time. Hair back, and a compete outfit change.

"Wooow," Amethyst dragged out, "You change fast."

Pearl looked down at her blouse, "I change..fast?"

"Oh come on, you're still doing this?" Amethyst complained.

Pearl walked into the room, sitting herself down on her side of their desk. "Wearing clothes?" she asked with a snarky tone.

"Ahaha, no you know what I mean."

Pearl seemed to have already had enough of Amethyst for the evening, "No, you're going to have to tell me." She sighed.

"You know you're a bad actress right? I see right through you miss Blue."

Pearl's head popped up, "Blue?"

Amethyst scoffed, "Your alter-go? Nice job by the way, mimicking my hairstyle,"

"My sister!" Pearl exclaimed sitting up, "Did she come by?"

"Your 'sister' who just so happens to be a twin and named after a color? Uh huh yeah, sure she came by."

Pearl stared at Amethyst, and shook her head, "Amethyst, yes I have a twin sister. Were you giving her a hard time? Where is she?"

Amethyst threw her hands in the air and her head back, "Oohh my god, you went to the bathroom and came back as Pearl!"

Pearl huffed, not wanting to bother with Amethyst, opening up her laptop "Alright, thanks for that information."

Amethyst rolled her eyes, and flopped back down on the bed. She glanced to Pearl, who was seemingly into her work already. Amethyst chewed on her lower lip, considering. And finally decided to ask what was on her mind, she let out a sigh. "So, what, were you like serious about that crush thing?"

"Excuse me?" Pearl asked still indulged in the work in front of her.

"Ugh, you know." Amethyst huffed, propping up her elbows, and putting her chin in her hands, "Calling me cute and all that."

Pearl swiveled her chair, looking at Amethyst, "Cute?"

Amethyst heaved a sigh of air, starting to quote Blue, who had quoted Pearl. "Talking 'bout that 'curse' Blue-You claimed you had. The punishment it was, that you wanted someone as unbearable as me to fuckin' smooch with."

Pearl froze, staying completely still, her mouth fluttering open and closed. She was at a loss for words, but fortunately someone had interrupted.

In through the door, came Blue. Both Pearl and Amethyst looked to watch her come in. Amethyst stared; she looked back between Pearl and Blue in disbelief. "Whaaat?!" She shouted, "You mean you're actually a twin?"

Blue Pearl sighed, "You're saying you still hadn't believed me until now?"

Pearl snapped, exasperated, "Yes, Amethyst, I t old you this!"

Amethyst sits up, leaning back on a wall behind her, "Huh. Well, fuck."

She sat in silence, for just a few seconds before springing forward again, yelling "Wait, oh my god-" She turned to Pearl, who was immediately dreading what was to come.

Pearl put her face in her hands, and groaned "Oh no.."

Amethyst belted, "Whaaaat! You really told your sister all of that stuff about me?" Amethyst chuckled, "You think I'm cuuutte!" she teased.

Pearl stood up from the desk, face still encased in her hands, and made her way to her bed, groaning all the way. She flopped down, burying her incredibly red face into a pillow.

Blue piped up, "Is that really such a revealing secret? If you two are dating?"

Now Amethyst's face began to sport a blush, as she began explaining herself to Blue. "Oh no no, I was um- I was just joking about that. If you were Pearl, I wanted to see if I could get your facade to crack." She waved her hand in dismissal.

Blue looked at Amethyst, she glanced to Pearl, whose face was still buried into her bed, and smirked . She turned back to the other girl, "Oh, you were joking about Pearl being, what was it, 'An arrogant, annoying little.. hottie?"

Amethyst laughed nervously, "What- I never said, what are you going on about Blue?" She quickly looked over to Pearl and back.

Blue tapped her chin, "I recall you getting pretty descriptive about the good quality traits Pearl has. Unless, you were also lying about her being a nice, helpful, overall good person."

Amethyst shrugged, thankful Blue had omitted the part about Pearl's body. "I mean, well yeah she is." Amethyst rubbed her neck awkwardly. "But, like, whatever, its-"

"Not to mention the 3 or 4 times you called her hot?"

Amethyst yelled, "Aaargh, shut it Blue!"

Amethyst looked to Pearl, face still buried, she gave pity and walked over, leaning by her, "Okay, listen, yeah it's no big deal, I kinda like you too, or whatever, alright?" Amethyst admitted.

Pearl turned her head, peeking at Amethyst, with her red face still smothered into the pillow. Amethyst went on, "Ugh, so stop moping, get up and party with your sister it's all good-"

"Oh," Blue announced, "I've left my cellphone in restroom, I'll be right back."

Blue, with the obvious cellphone budging from her skinny shorts turned away and briskly left the room.

Pearl slowly sat up, staring at Amethyst. "So.." she started, "There's.. mutual attraction here?"

Amethyst scoffed, and shoved Pearl on her arm, "Yes you dork."

Pearl looked down at her hands, "Well," she said awkwardly. She looked away, "That's something interesting."

Amethyst put a hand on Pearl's, "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
